Sun Soaked Stories
by Big Bravo
Summary: Criminals from different walks of life meet together to pull off daring heists, from saving the country to destroying oil tankers and killing polticians. All they know is that it will be worth it for the pay. ((CANCELED))
1. Introduction

The jet engines roared as it landed into the concrete pathway at LSIA, tires screeching against the marked pathway. The sun was setting, casting the sky in a orange haze over the mountains. Inside, woman was looking pensively outside from her window, gazing around the scenery of the city in view.

Claire Reddings never expected to work in a place like this when she came here a year ago. She always assumed she fine an honest living, get a nice house and family and move to the suburbs.

None of that happened. Well, except for the house. Claire became a criminal from day one. Starting with simple robberies, to taking out lawyers and rival gangs entirely for others. Lester had promised more playing and exciting jobs. Claire loathed the idea she wasn't good enough for such high level jobs.

The familiar ding of the captain's voice ranged through the airplane. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We've landed at Los Santos International Airport at approximately 6:30 pm, the weather is a nice and breezy 75 degrees and slight overhead of clouds. I hope you enjoyed the flight here and your time in San Andreas."

 _Wonderful if you go to places you want to see._ Claire noted. After a few minutes of going through customs and security, she got her bag and called a taxi. A few minutes later, a taxi with a latino driver pulled, calling for Claire. "Yo! Is there a Claire Reddings here?" Claire raised her hand and made her way to the taxi, getting inside.

"Where do you wanna go, miss?" The driver asked.

"Eclipse Towers, please." The taximan nodded and and started driving.

The drive was long and quiet, with East Los FM blaring in the car, the driver thought it'd be good if he could start a conversation. "Nice place to live, over in Eclipse Towers. It's expensive to live in a place like that, what do you do?" Claire didn't say anything, just giving him a monotonous glare. Needless to say, he stopped asking questions.

Once they reached her destination, she handed him the money and grabbed her luggage and left without saying a word. She went inside to the elevator, going to her floor and finally to her apartment. Once inside, she threw her bag to her room and she collapsed on the bed, still smelling of booze and sex, surprisingly. Home sweet home, she ,

After a few minutes of dozing off, her slight slumber was interrupted by her IFruit ringing loudly. Groaning, she picked up the phone at looked at the Caller ID. Lester.

She answered it, responding with heavy breathing. "Hey there, friend. How was your trip to...?"

"North Yankton."

"Right, how was the family party. Did you see anyone you missed."

"Well yes, I saw my mom and dad, and my uncle Ri-"

"No time for that now." Lester interrupted. "Now, I know you were wanting these jobs for a long time, but you weren't ready. Not at all. But I thank your patience."

Claire stood up from her bed. "What're you going on about Lester, what're you doing?"

Lester snickered. "Just you wait, my creepy silent friend. I have a surprise in your playroom. Go on and see." Claire, a little suspicious of what was happening, went upstairs to her playroom. Opening the door, she saw that it was all remodeled with gun racks, maps, whiteboard, and pictures of various wealthy places or peoples. "Lester what did you do-"

"I had some of my guys renovate your place while your were gone. I hope you don't mind. Anyways, if you want more facts and details of what's ahead of you, visit me at my garment factory, please, I'll be waiting." And ending with that, lester hung up to a shocked Claire. Putting her phone down, she looked around and went to the whiteboard.

She studied the pictures, either brochures, pictures or mugshots of people and places, one caught her eye right away, however. She took of the wall and stared with disbelief.

It was the Pacific Standard Bank. They were gonna rob the Pacific Standard Bank.

 _Holy shit._

 ** _Hello everyone, it's me Big Bravo, bringing another story into the mix. As you can tell, it is based off GTA V heists, and it has little twists and turns along each job and setup. For those of you who are reading Spark of Fire, don't worry, I'm not quitting that yet, I mentioned I'll upload this story in the latest chapter. The way this will work is I will upload a chapter for Spark of Fire, while the next chapter will be for this story, taking turns and what not. And I apoligize for the length of the intro, but I need an OC for the Fleeca Job._**

 ** _This story will behave a bit differently than Spark of Fire, as OCs won't recur throughout the story, instead, different OCs, depending on whether what happens to them during the story. (I should've mentioned this in Spark of Fire, because like this story, some OCs will die, very sad I know.) And instead of describing the OCs on my Profile, I'll make actual interpretations of the OCs to the best of my extent, since I have the Next Gen GTA and could make a second character with better details, the links to the will be spaced since I can't officially link them, so be careful copy and pasting them if you wish to view them._**

 ** _Anyways here is the App below (a modified version of my old story Survival of the Fittest, which is cancelled). good luck!_**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Biography:

Appearance: (freckles, blemishes, etc.)

Hair style:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skintone:

Tattoos:

Piercings:

Interest: (likes, dislikes, hobbies, opinions, etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies: (bicycling, tennis, building cars, shooting, activities that they enjoy doing in their freetime. Yknow, hobbies)

Opinions:

Outfit(s):

Skills: (this means what skills are they most good at that could involve their role in heist, such as: can the shoot well? Can they drive or fly well? Or can they scam and lie their way out of situations? Limit is two per OC, and make sure they tie in well with their other stats, unless the heist involved will require a skill they don't have, in that case I'll give that skill for the time being)

Weapons: (Personally preferred weapons. They can't be "oh I have a railgun that shoots lightsabers and grenades at a million miles a second" be reasonable. I'll accept rocket launchers, as long as they have a limit of three or less.)

 _ **See you guys soon, Big Bravo out.**_


	2. Fleeca Setup: Scope Out and Kuruma

Claire looked out the window on a sunny afternoon, seeing the bustles of suburban sport moms and the occasional sports dad in the little suburbs. She somewhat wished she had that life, but then again, wish she didn't. She had grown up in small, isolated town where everyone knew everyone. She never went to a real college and got some bullshit degree, no, she went to some unknown community college and got the best she could in that.

unfortunately, no one cared about a community college degree, so she became a cop, that didn't work out well either. After some shootouts and the inevitable rise of crime, she saw it wasn't helping beat the big guys. Done reminiscing about her past, she looked at her phone for any new messages, yet there was none.

After visiting Lester at the factory, he revealed they'll start at the Fleeca Bank, something small and easy, not something hard to do. Though disappointed it wasn't big, she was glad she had a shot.

Lester said she needed a partner to do the score, so she posted a topic on one of those anonymous message boards. After about a day or so, she heard no reply or messages, so she just drank and stayed in her house. Drifting off, sat and her couch and turned on the TV, with some random cartoon on. Getting bored, she decided to count the freckles on her arm and hand.

She was at 40 before the ding of her phone made her jump.

Someone must have answered me! She thought excitedly. Picking it up, she had seen it was a private message from the message board, with the username Karmaisms.

Claire read the message excitedly. _Hey, I saw your little "ad" for a score, and I'm in. But I want at least 50 percent, understand? Where should we meet up?_

Claire replied as fast as her gray eyes could see the keys. _Sure thing. I live at Eclipse Towers, just ring for Claire_. She sent the message and almost immediately was replied. _Sure thing, my names Rafael, btw. I'll be there tomorrow at 11 AM._

Closing the web browser, she called Lester. After a ring, he picked it up. "Did you find someone for the job?"

"Yeah, be here at three tomorrow."

Lester chuckled dryly. "Sure thing." And he hung up. Claire celebrated her little victory with a cup of wine, and had soon went to her room and layed in her bed. Even though it was only 5, she fell asleep and dreamed of the new partner she would meet.

 **The Next Day…**

Claire rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do her rituals. After brushing her teeth and taking a short shower. After she dried she changed into her casual clothes, which consisted of a red hoodie with rose and knife pattern, khaki cargos and black canvas shoes.

She glanced at her phone at the time. It was 10:30 AM. _Holy shit, I slept for 17 hours!?_ She heard the buzz of her apartment ringer. It must be Rafael. She thought. Racing up the stairs, she managed to get to door and buzzed him in. "Hello, is this Rafael?"

A slightly accented voice came through. "Yeah, is this Claire?"

"Yes it is. I'm on apartment 5, I'll let you in when you get here." There was no response, so she assumed he was already going up the elevator. The woman waited for a few minutes before she heard the door buzzing. She rushed from her counter to the door and opened.

A very tall, freckled man with black hair done in a youth cut and a handlebar mustache with a chin beard out stepped from outside. His hazel eyes scanned the room a bit cautiously before Claire spoke up. "You're Rafael, right?"

"Yes, senorita. Nice to meet you." She outstretched her hand and he shooked. She lead him to the heist room and then she whipped out her phone. "Lester, I got a guy, come over here." Rafael picked dust off his gray sweater, and soothed out his frayed white jeans. "So, what are we hitting?"

"Fleeca bank." Claire pointed to the whiteboard, with "Fleeca Bank" sloppily written on it. "You don't have the best handwriting, mi amiga." Then the door buzzed. Claire walked to the door and opened it, greeted by Lester. "Hey, can I come in." She gestured him inside.

"Nice place here, for a crimina,l very chic..." He went on how criminals in San Andreas weren't as good or humble, while she and Rafael didn't pay much mind. After his ramblings about whatever the hell he was talking about he said that they needed to scope out the joint.

Lester left for his car outside, with the duo in tail. "Go to Fleeca, its on the western highway near Chumash." Rafael offered to drive while Claire was in the passenger, and Lester in the back. Lester began explaining the situation of this score. They were gonna view the bank first, making an analogy to his little hobby of spying on people, then which deposit box they were gonna hit.

"...Deposit box 167..." Was all Claire and Rafael heard, ignoring the rest.

After arriving, Lester showed the interior of the bank through hacked cameras inside. Explaining the little security and the even less care of the patrons.

"Hey you, driver seat. I've created a neat little program that'll hack the bank vault, I'm sending it to your phone right now." Claire saw a small app with a green picture of a lock. The little game was fairly easy and she passed the first one with a breeze. Rafael had started driving towards the garment factory to pick up Lester's apprentice, Paige.

Claire had just finished about halfway to the factory, so she and Rafael had to sit through another rambling of Lester. When he was done, they went to the factory and met a gothic woman who they assumed was Paige. "Paige has all the supplies inside her Granger, we'll drive over to your place and get it setup. Understand? Let's go."

Claire got into the large vehicle and began driving. Rafael stood idle awhile Paige and Lester semi argued about their "professionalism". The ride was short, and Paige brought the equipment inside and set up the board. "Alright, now that phase one is complete, we move to phase two. Stealing an armored Kuruma from a korean car ring. Don't worry, it'll leave a nice long paper trail to them, not us. Now go and do what you do best. Bring the car to Paige at my factory, she'll take of it."

Rafael and Claire nodded. Both comfortable with they wore, they grabbed some t-shirts and fashioned them into masks. Both of them went to Claire's garage, where only a few cars stayed. She picked her matte black Enus Super Diamond waited for Rafael. "Ever shot a gun, Rafael?" Asked Claire.

"Yeah, I've shot some people before too. I'm not new to criminal activity y'know." He replied. Claire started up the car and left the garage. "Oh, what do you do then?"

"I model, yknow commercials and magazines. And I use to be in a mafia syndicate in Vice City, in fact, I was the boss' son."

Claire looked surprised. "What made you come out here?"

Rafael shrugged. "Oh amiga. I just wanted to see the world, i met a modeling agent named Martin, that hijo de perra. He swindled me for his own gain, almost any profit I made, he gave me drug and bank money so he could put heat on me. I gave away that coge some headhunters."

"Well, serves him right." Claire sped past a few stoplights, causing angry shouts and middle fingers, but the manage to reach the garage lot. "Put your mask on." Claire brought out her Combat PDW, fully modded out, while Rafael pulled out a Glock 17 pistol. Both of them put on a white t-shirt for a mask, with Claire having some trouble hiding her black long bob hair in the mask. After riding up to the second to top floor, they got of the car and silently to the top floor, taking cover behind a Sedan.

Claire could see the Kuruma, surrounded by Korean mobsters with guns out, speaking in their native language. There was no way this was going to go silently. Rafaels gunshot exploded the closest mobsters head, brain splashing against the pavement, dropping like a ton of bricks. Claire shot five bullets to his friend next to him in the chest, right before he could draw out his gun.

Suddenly, the whole roof exploded with gunfire. The Koreans emptied their rounds to the Sedan that shook violently, tires popping and windows shattering. Claire put the gun over and shot randomly, hitting someone in the neck and chest. Rafael peeks over and placed well aimed shots between two mobsters eyes.

"You're pretty good at this!" Claire yelled over the booms of guns. "Gracias!" Rafael replied, nearly missed by a bullet. Claire peeked over and shot at two more guards, hitting the in the head expertly. Rafael provided cover as he killed another man taking cover behind a car, shooting in the foot and then in the head as he fell over.

Three more gangsters were left. Claire was running to cover more closer to the Kuruma before a mobster hiding jumped on her. Claire, throwing a few punches, manage to flip the man over into a chokehold. She held him into that position until he eventually stopped moving. Rafael had cleared the rest while Claire's little close quarter combat. "Dios, were you learned to do that?"

Claire stood up and huffed. "I was in N.O.O.S.E, they teach shit like this all the time." Rafael motioned her to the Kuruma. "Well, we gotta go."

Claire nodded as she slid over the hood, Rafael entered the driver's seat while Claire rode passenger. "How in God's green earth did you become a criminal then?" Rafael questioned. "The local PD I worked with had a very corrupt boss, he used us to do his dirty work under the guise that he was busting drug rings. Only that shithead was controlling them after we raided. I shot him when I found out, and I was on the run until I came here."

Rafael started driving down the ramps to the street, hitting any Koreans as they tried blockading them. "Is that bastardo dead?" Claire shook her head, shooting out the window with Rafaels Glock. "No, he survived, my teammates owed me, so they helped me escape, I don't know what's become of them, was years ago." They managed to escape the parking lot, only to be chased by Korean cars through the city.

Bullets skid and bounced off the car like pellets to rocks, never penetrated the car except the rear light "Damn, I should buy one of these." Claire said. Looking out the barely visible window, she saw that there were no more cars left. "I think we lost them."

"Yeah, and we're here too." Rafael added. They drove up to the factory to under the bridge, where Paige waited impatiently. They drove next to her and stepped out. "Finally, I got it from here, I'll tell Lester you've made it. You guys are doing this sometime tomorrow. "The duo nodded made their way outside to the street.

Rafael took out his phone and called a cab. The yellow taxi drove up to them honking for Rafael."Message me when we do it, okay? I honestly had some fun." Told Rafael. Claire nodded. "Will do, Rafael."

"Do you need a ride? I could spot you a taxi." Rafael asked worryingly. Claire put her hand up dismissively. "No that's fine, this isn't a date or anything, you don't need to be so kind "

"Heh, I wouldn't date you. Not because you're not pretty or anything, you're actually very pretty. It's just that I'm, well, into guys." Claire opened her eyes in shocked, she wasn't expected this. "Something wrong?" Rafael crossed his arms

Claire huffed. "No, it's okay, I'm bi. No homophobia here. I'll walk home, I'll call you when it's time, what's your phone number?"

After Rafael gave his number, he waved bye and left in the taxi. Claire walked home, taking about twelve minutes to get there. Once she got there she went to her room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted by the events. She glanced at her clock, 11:30 PM. She figured it was time to sleep and call it a day. She closed her eyes and dreamt of the job, all the money, and all excitement, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: new chapter, sorry it is a bit short but I wanted to get this heist over with, it was really easy to do in GTA, but did help you get what was up for the next heist. I cannot find a single website with all the dialogue in the heist so I only wrote what I could remember and the general gist of the conversations. Besides that, I introduced, again, Karmaisms OC, Rafael. I won't be doing the mugshot thing I mentioned Spark Of Fire since any links I put are blocked and considered spam, so I'll be describing their general appearance.**

 **Some things I feel I should mention, there will be smut eventually in the story, some being casual fill-the-chapter smut, like Claire or someone doing the dirty, and some being a necessary setup steps for my own original heist (I've done smut before, I had a story called Finest Hours that I deleted which was basically all smut). Also, OCs will die, I might kill my own OC, we'll have to see.**

 **Besides that, OCs are still submissible, spreadsheet on my profile. Next chapter update will be Spark Of Fire, where we'll see if Calon and friends fight the Empire. Big Bravo out.**


	3. The Fleeca Job

The sun shined through the windows of Claire's apartment, beams shining directly at her tired and groggy face. Glancing at her alarm, she saw it was 7:34 AM. That's a good time to get up, I think.

She lazily climbed off her bed and stretched her arms. She stood up and went to the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror. She looked at her arms, the left covered in a arm sleeve of floral and symmetrical designs and the other covered in geometrical patterns reaching her elbow. She never got use to how they overlapped her freckles. Her freckles crossed over her nose into her cheeks, Pixie freckles she heard people say to her. Everywhere else she had an abundance of them, her back, arms, legs and body.

Ignoring her freckles, she did her daily routine and took a shower. After, she changed into a pair of leggings and put on a simple white hoodie. She made breakfast and turned on the music in her apartment. After finishing her cereal and doing some exercises to pass the time.

What Claire was really waiting for was the call for the Heist. She wasn't really focused on anything else besides the score. She looked at her phone longingly, the time being 8:55.

 _Hurry the fuck up Lester_. She thought impatiently, tapping her foot in annoyance. Suddenly, she heard the ring of a text and quickly looked at it. It was only Simeon, though, asking for some cars. "Uggghh!" She grunted in frustration. Claire turned on the TV in hopes of a movie or show, but alas, it was only damned commercials. She thought about calling some strippers for some private time, but she decided it was too early.

"Why must you punish me, God?" She whiningly said to the ceiling, making little fake sobs. Suddenly, her phone rang with another text. Expecting another text from Simeon, she didn't bother to look at it, only unlocking it to check it. However, this message was from someone else entirely. It was from Rafael.

- _Hey, are u awake_? She read. Claire typed away a response.

- _Yeah, what's up?_

 _-Just wondering when we r gonna move on this thing._ He asked.

- _Don't know, just waiting to see when Lester would send the okay._

 _\- Well, I'm bored to death here, I'm gonna go and visit._

\- oh, okay. Claire looked around at her apartment, which was a mess of random objects and clutter.

-See u soon. Claire took her phone with her while she cleaned and picked up her house, putting away plates and clothes and such. After about 30 minutes, she heard the buzzer ring. She quickly paced towards the door and saw Rafael standing in the hall, who walked in without an invitation.

"Hola amiga." He said, inspecting the apartment. Claire closed the door as he walked over to the couch, sitting down. "How was your morning Claire?"

"It was good, but it wasn't anything different from the rest." She said, walking towards the kitchen. "Want something to eat?" She asked.

Rafael shook his head. "No gracias, I already ate. When will Lester come over?" Claire rubbed her neck. "I don't really know, he should call or something, but I haven't heard any-"

In a loud ring, her phone received a call from Lester, right at the nick of time. She answered as fast as she can, only for Lester say a sentence before hanging up. "Hey, get ready to move on this thing, I'll be over soon." Lester said, before dial tone came. "Looks like we're starting on this Rafael."

Lester came in, cane in hand, and ventured in the Planning Room. Inside, he gathered the two and began discussing the parts they'll be playing. Claire will be drilling the hole to steal the deposit box, while Rafael will control the crowd and drive away.

Claire and Rafael really stopped listening after that, as he went on saying something how the heist was analogous to his first time in sex and something about orgies. He left the apartment to go towards the factory in an awkward leaving. This left for Rafael and Claire to their own devices.

"We have this jumpsuits in the box of supplies that Paige left." Claire noted, as she opened the box and brought them out. "I think I'll wear the blue, what about you?"

"Just give me the gray one, these things are ugly enough as it is." Said Rafael. Claire handed the jumpsuit to him as he put them over his arm. "You got somewhere where I could change?"

Claire just pointed towards the door. "Just change outside, it's not like you suddenly want to bang girls if you see me in my underwear." She grabbed another thing from the box and tossed it towards Rafael. "Here's a mask, it'll be useful. Inside is the earpiece." Rafael inspected the thing, which was a cheap, rubber mask of a zombie. "Ew." Was all he said, before going outside.

After they both change into their disguises, they went down to Claire's garage, where they took a navy blue Jackal before leaving. They both put on their earpieces to hear some static before Lester's voice came to. "The Kuruma is where you left it at the factory. Hurry."

They made their way to the Kuruma, taking a few minutes. They reached their destination and picked up the Kuruma. Once inside, the two drove off towards the bank. Lester's voice was heard again in the air, explaining the process one more time. "In case you forgot, here are your rolls: Driver, you'll be managing the crowd and making the getaway when the driller is done. Driller, you'll be hacking into the vault with the program I've developed, it'll erase whatever you failed so you have as many tries you can. We've armes you with Suppressed Pump Shotguns, that'll look intimidating enough. Let's do this guys!"

The Kuruma sped as went down the highway as Claire swiped at the hacking program. She manage to pass the first three, but was having trouble with the fourth one. "You almost done, Mija?"

Claire pumped her fist in success after finally finishing the fourth one. "Almost, I'm at the last one. Why, are we here?"

"Yes we are, just waiting on you." Claire looked out the window, bank in view of her. "Damn, you're a good driver! Let me finish the last security check." She said, focusing on the little app. After several minutes of failures and near completions, she manage to finish the hack and showed the vault inside the bank open.

"We're in," Claire said, putting on a mummy mask and arming her shotgun, "Are you ready?"

"As I can ever be." Rafael replied, putting on his mask and pumping his shotgun. Claire took one deep breath before opening the door. Both of them barged inside the bank, yelling and pointing the guns at the patrons and banker. Lester's voice rang in their ears, yelling excitedly. "You in? If so take out those cameras or else the LAPD will be there!"

Claire shot two cameras near the vault as he made her way towards it. Rafael took out the other two in the small lobby, before returning to aim at the patrons inside. "Don't move! I'll shoot if you do!" The black man and woman pleaded as they lay on the floor, asking to be spared. The man behind the counter looked scared and cowered behind the glass. "Yell or shoot near them to intimidate them! Remind them what happens to heroes!" Lester's voice snapped. Rafael shot hear the window to scare the man behind the counter. He took his attention and aimed at the other two. "How you doing back there!?" Rafael yelled.

"I'm almost done!" Claire yelled back. She had brought out the large drill and was cutting through the deep and secure locks. She had to be careful not to push it and not overheat it. She drilled as she heard the gunshots and screams continue. Claire gently pushed more as she was breaking the third lock inside. Sweat dripped inside her mask as she began pushing for the fourth one. With one, loud crunch, the fourth broke. She opened the small hatch and dragged out the deposit box.

"I got it, let's go!" Claire yelled she put the box away in the duffle bag. Rafael made one last attempt of dominance and shot in the air. Unbeknownst to him, the banker had already pressed the alarm, and police were lined outside the door. Rafael and Claire made their way outside, where police came up and began getting out of their vehicles. "You hadn't com this far to end up in a squad car! Leave now!" Lester commanded. The duo had gotten inside the Kuruma once the shooting had started, and where safe from the hail of bullets. "Go to Zancudo bridge, i got guy there, Eddie Toh, he's a professional, hell ge you outta there!"

Rafael began driving at a phenomenal speed and drove away, going towards the bridge. "Holy damn! How many cops do the have?" Claire questioned as they rammed their way from roadblock to roadblock. "Don't care! Just as long as we leave!" Rafael called out, as he narrowly hit the space between two cruisers. They neared the bridge when their ear pieces cackle with an unfamiliar voice. "It's Toh! Your window is short, drive under the cargobob!"

As the Kuruma went towards the bridge, the camo of a cargobob came to view, only instead of a hook, there was a large magnet dangling under it. "No fucking way." Claire said as she saw the magnet. On the surprisingly empty bridge, the cargobob came above the vehicle, swaying as the car was slowly being lifted into the air. "Drive slower, Rafael, he can't really get us." Claire advised. Rafael slowly released the pedal a bit before they felt the car rumble. Suddenly, they shot up in the air, making Rafael and Claire lurch down greatly. "We have liftoff!" Toh said, getting away from the bridge, while the Kuruma dangled from under. They finally had escaped and made it with the money.

After the two were dropped off near the city, they drove towards the factory to give Lester the deposit box. Once there, Lester walked out the door and began asking for the Box. Claire handed it to him and he laughed a bit creepily. "Heh heh heh, it's holiday season at the Crest residence and daddies out drinkin'!" Claire was starting to walk away before he spoke to them one more time. "Hey, good job you too, you did well. But remember, this was just to test the waters, so please, don't get carried away. I'll call you later to discuss future jobs." And with that, they left.

Rafael and Claire celebrated their accomplishments by going out drinking at a little bar called the Tequi-la-la. Inside they stood at the bar, drinking and celebrating. "Can't believe we fucking did it!" Claire laughed. Rafael was also in same state like Claire, in disbelief with the jib. "I know right? Can't believe we even made it!" They both took a swig of beer before Rafael grabbed Claires shoulder. "Claire, amiga, if there is anything else you need from me, anything at all, come to me. C'mon," he said, pointing his bottle out for a clink, "let's drink on it."

Claire looked at Rafael approvingly, but she felt eyes staring at her, though subtly. She turned her head to see a pretty blonde lady with short hair. giving a warm stare and smile. Claire grinned at her while she pointed her bottles towards Rafael. " _Salud_." Rafael said, clinking bottles and drinking it down never leaving eyes with her.

" _Salud_." She said, as she broke off and talked to the girl who stared at her.

Claire woke up in a heavy and deep state of hangover. She rubbed her eyes tiresomely as she tried to open them, looking at her clock, the time being almost 9 in the morning. Claire used her sore right arm to lift the covers, revealing she was completely naked. Her mind raced wondering why she was naked in the first place. Claire was inside her house, she realized, so she wasn't kidnapped, but the curtains where drawn. Then, memories started to slowly flood back. The bar, Rafael, and some celebrating. She also remembered she brought someone home, but she didn't know who or where they were.

She was about to get up and stretch her arms until she realized something was gripping her the left one intently. She slowly turned her head and saw that it was the same blonde girl from last night, at the bar. Claire tried to remember her name, something with an A...

 _Alice? No, Alyssa? No, it-it was, Alice, Alisa-ALISON_! That's her name! She triumphetly remembered. She looked at her carefully, as not to wake her up. She smiled pleasantly at her sleepingnform and gave a small kiss on her forehead before she decided to cuddle with her, placing the blankets over them and going to sleep again.

An hours passed before she woke up again, this time, Alison has woken her up as she stretched while Claire gazed warmingly. "Good morning, Claire." She yawned. Claire propped herself on one elbow while covered by the sheets. "Good morning." Claire replied.

"Last night was amazing. You were great." Alison said, as she and Claire got up and be a dressing. Claire noticed that Alison was considerably shorter than her, as she looked like at 5'7, while Claire was 6'. "Thanks Alison, I had a good time." Claire said as she began putting on underwear. "Do you want anything to eat? I could make you some breakfast if you want." Alison asked.

"No thanks, you don't have to do that you know. I should be the one doing that." Claire said.

"Well, I thought it was great seeing you. What were you celebrating last night?" Alison asked, causing Claire to look up at her covered chest

"Hm? Oh, I, uh, was celebrating a, uh, job, at the firm I work at." Claire lied.

"Really? What do you do?" Alison asked intrigued.

"I'm more of an entepenuer more than anything else."

"Oh that's interesting! You should tell me more when we see eachother again." Claire stammered at Alison's date. "A-again?"

"Well yeah, again. Want to go out and eat somewhere tall girl?" Alison questioned, walking over crossing her arms over Claire's neck. "Yes, I would love to."

"Good, I'm pretty sure you have my phone number. I have to get going, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure thing." Claire sheepishly said. Alison gave her a small peck on the cheek before leaving, waving goodbye as she went up the stairs and out the apartment. Claire smiled at the experience and looked forward to the next time tlshe saw her. Suddenly, her phone rang and she picked it up. It was Lester who had called. "Take that you fleeca fucks! Just wanted to say again good work on the bank, and all the money will be wired soon. I'll be in touch with more jobs in the future, Claire." And with that, he hung up.

Claire smiled to herself once more, not because of some pretty girl, but now that she was making a name for herself. And soon, everyone will know the name of Claire Reddings.

 **Two week later..**.

Claire was sitting in her heist room, playing on her PC setup. She waited for Lester to bring any need of a job, however there was hardly any news at all. Claire had spent a good amount of time with Alison, or playing games, or doing something to pass her everlasting impatience at the next score.

While she was getting massacred by seven year olds in Righteous Slaughter, she received a phone call. Seeing Lester on its ID, she excitedly answered in joy. "Uh, hey how you doing. I have another job for you, but honestly, I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole. I got a request, through the ether, so to speak, and they need a heist crew to do a job. I told them that you were semi-competent, and well, here we are. Look, I don't wanna know what is going down with this, so keep me out of it." Claire was somewhat surprised at Lester's uncomfortability when he was discussing this.

"You'll have to spend for the setup, 40k for guns, ammo, uniforms, equipment, etc. But don't worry, you'll be paid back from the heist profit. Press one to send the money so I could get the stuff." Claire, angry that she has to spend a good 80 percent of the money she got from the Fleeca job, regretfully pressed one.

"The planner will go to your apartment in a couple of days, so I recommend you build a crew. I'll send you a list of people I recommend, please get along with them. Lester out."

Claire then received a text with a list of names of random individuals and stats for them. There were two that caught her eye. It also sent the address of where they lived. Way to be creepy, Lester, she thought. She got up and looked at her board. She wrote down the names of the two she decided to pick and began setting up, ready for the job.

 **A/N: I typed this out much faster than I anticipated. Honestly, I'm just trying to get this Heist out of the way so I could make the rest, as this one was simple. Anyways, I will accept a few more OCs before I call it off, and please send through PM, I should've made it clear, only so there be no spoilers in the review. Next chapter will introduce OCs used for The Prison Break. Thanks for reading, leave reviews or comments.**

 **-Big Bravo (10/13/15)**


	4. Introduction & The Prison Break: Station

Claire sat quietly in her living room looking over the potential list of teammates that Lester had sent the day before. She written down the ones that she found particularly interesting or possibly useful.

She decided to call one of the numbers ahead of time, since the first person she wrote down as potential crew members lived in a rather, rougher neighborhood. Claire took out her iFruit and began dialing the number.

After only a few seconds, a voice range through in a rushed and irritated tone. "Who's this? How did you get my number?" The male voice asked.

"I'll be at your house in a few minutes, I have a job for you that'll pay very handsomely, so I must know if you're willing to join."

"Look, I don't know who you are but I'm with-"

"It'll pay almost 20 grand a day."

After a moment of silence, the man spoke up. "...I accept."

Claire smiled. "Good, I'll be over there in a few minutes." And with that she hung up. She dressed in her outfit consisting of a white Le Chien shirt and a black leather jacket and black cargo pants, with black canvas shoes. She made her way towards to her garage and picked out her matte gray fugitive and exited out the garage.

She drove for what seemed like hours until she finally made it to Vespucci Beach. She drove along the road towards the more dangerous prone area, however, where she would meet her new contact.

Claire pulled up near the corner of the address, before taking a quick sigh and packed on her Combat Pistol on her hip, just in case the plan went ary. She gave a quick view of the scenery. The houses were crammed together as scattered latina mothers and maids smoked outside on patios.

Various cholos and wannabe gangbangers hanged around the squashed houses. They talked about the daily news and past events as the gangsters drank and smoked themselves to oblivion. The sound of East Los FM blared the area, taking up the empty noise. Claire opened her door and began venturing near the barrio.

Claire received bemused or angry stares from both the men and women. Two Cholas , one short and the other skinny began whispering and snickering at her. "Aye! Esta chica es tan alto como una jirafa!*" The short one loudly whispered.

* **Aye! This girl is as tall as a giraffe!**

"Yo conoces, vatita! Imaginad a ellas número de zapato! Probablemente el número de Bigfoot!**" The two began giggling at Claire. She angrily made a reply back at the two cholas.

 ****I know, dude(Vatita=female vato)! Imagine her shoe size! Probably the size of Bigfoot!**

"¿¡Qué dijiste chaparra*!?" Claire gestured to shorter. "¡Usted es tan alto como una pinche bote de basura!**" She then moved towards her skinny partner. "¡Y tú, pinche flaca! ¡usted está tan flaca que usted puede poner un esqueleto a la vergüenza!**"

* **What did you say, shorty?**

 ****You're as tall as a fucking trashcan!**

 ****And you, fucking scrawny ! You're so skinny you would put a skeleton to shame!**

The two girls became furious at her insults, and started to show her up. "What did you just fuckin' call us, puta?" Said the short one.

"You better back home to the suburbs homes," marked the skinny one, "The Vagos control this barrio,You best leave if you know what's good for you." Claire simply eyed them down until a rougher, masculine voice called at the two girls.

"Oyes! What's going on here?" The voice said. Claire recognized the voice from her phone calls, it must be the man. Claire's eyes searched for the origin. She then spotted the man she was looking for.

He was a somewhat tall man, standing around 5'11. He had your typical gangster look, dark tan skin, brown eyes, black hair, covered in tattoos. But unlike the other cholos and gangbangers, he kept his hair in a ponytail instead of the near shaved, pompadours, slicked back, and crewcuts of the others. He was dressed, however, like your typical Vagos, wearing a plaid black and yellow shirt, a low set yellow bandana, and khaki chinos. "Yo, Marisol! You starting fights again?" He asked the shorter girl, in an irritated tone.

"But Eddie, this puta disrespected me, I gotta stand up for my pride." Marisol argued. "Why you're speaking in english Marisol? You barely speak it as it is." Eddie inquired. "Because this gringa knows and speaks spanish." She said, nodding towards Claire. Eddie looked over Claire before retorting. "She doesn't look like a gringa."

Claire suddenly recognized the name she called him, she looked at him trying to grasp the familiarity that she knew.

"Wait, are you Eddie Cuervo?" Claire asked, to which Eddie recognized the voice from the phone call. "Yeah, I know your voice too. You're the girl who called me for a job. How the hell you got my number in the first place?"

"Lester sent it, said that you were reliable and competent for the job." Eddie looked at her questionly before nodding in understanding. "Lester sent you huh? I guess it must pay well. What's the job we're doing then chica?"

"We'll discuss this at my apartment, I don't want the whole neighborhood to know because of these two." She pointed towards the two cholas. "But we need to get going. I got another person to pick up for the job. Unless you're willing to come to my car, you can stay here until I come to pick you up or come to me."

"I'll stay here, just tell me when and where to go, since you got my phone number anyway." Eddie answered, Claire nodded and gave a quick wave and went towards her car, heading to her next potential crew.

Before Claire left, Marisol called her. "Oyes puta! I have a piece so you better not fuck with me again!" She yelled, bringing out a Pistol. Claire simply turned around and flashed her Combat Pistol, engraved in a Yusuf Amir Luxury finish, before going away from sight.

Eddie leaned next to the wall as he ignored the ramblings of Marisol and her friend, complaining of what happened. He brought out a cigarette before lighting it, puffing in smoke. S _hit_ , Eddie thought, _th_ _is is gonna be interesting_.

* * *

Claire drove down the road, Los Santos Boulevard Radio blasting as she waited in traffic. She looked at the next name on the list after Eddie's name. The man lived near Eclipse Towers, so thankfully it it wasn't a long drive.

After a few minutes of bustling hipsters and the occasional elder, she managed to get to the house and parked near the place on the curb. She must say, it was an impressive house, and he a nice car outside too. She passed through the lawn before she saw a quick shuffle of curtains, he must've been watching her as she drove up. Claire knocked on the door, before hearing shuffling of feet.

Slowly the door opened and a caramel colored man about 6' appeared at the door. He had black dreadlocks reaching about halfway to his neck, with brown eyes staring at her quizzically. He was wearing a gray hoodie with and faded dark blue jeans. She noticed some black lines near his wrist, so she assumed he had tattoos also.

Claire stopped her inspection and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Claire, you must be Joseph Adeyinka, I presume?" She held her hand out in hope of a handshake. The man cautiously shook it, never breaking eye contact. "I was told by Lester that you were a good resource for a score I'm doing soon, is that correct?"

Joseph blinked at her, like he was compromised in some sort of mission. "Well, I work with Lester, I suppose that's it though. So you want a guy on the job, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll pay good too." Claire said. "So you in?"

Joseph rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I dunno, I've barely just met you, but if you know Lester and he recommended me, i'll give it a shot."

Claire smiled warmly at his response. "Great. I know your number, so I'll text you the deets later." She said, beginning to walk away from the door. "Wait, you could've just texted or called me yknow, why did you come to my house?" Joseph shouted as Claire walked away.

"I prefer meeting face to face." She replied, getting inside her car. "Besides, my phone isn't the best!" And with that, she drove away, leaving Joseph standing at his door, somewhat perplexed at the little encounter.

On her way towards her house, she pulled out her phone and began calling for Rafael, her previous heist partner. Rafael was competent before, so it would make sense to use him again. After a nearly dial tone call, he answered. "Claire! How you doing, Senorita?" He asked, delighted to hear a friend's voice.

"I'm fine, doing good with Alison too. I called to see if you're up for another job." She asked, going towards her garage. "Of course I am! I blew off lots of the money from the last score, and so I somewhat need more. I'll be at your apartment later today. Adios." Rafael hung up as Claire made it to her apartment.

She began texting Eddie and Joseph the address if her apartment. Claire received two text from the guys. Eddie simply replied with 'ya voy' and Joseph said 'going right now'. After several minutes of waiting, she went towards her fridge and pulled out a soda before she heard her buzzer ring. She ran towards the door, only to see it wasn't the people she was expecting.

Instead, there was a fair skinned man with pointy eyebrows and brown hair done in a side part, he dressed casually in simple cargos and a brown jacket, a white t-shirt under it.

 _This must be the planner_ , Claire thought, _wasn't expecting someone like this_. Then, the man began talking.

"So, uh, Mr. Crest said we should talk about, er, work. But, uh, not here." Claire assumed that was his way of asking permission to go inside and she gestured him to do so. He walked inside and stood a bit awkwardly before speaking again. "So is there a room in the back or something?"

Claire simply pointed towards the heist room. "Cool, I'll get set up." The man made his way towards the planroom and closed behind him. Soon, the buzzer rang again and she we to open the door.

This time, it was Joseph. "Hey Claire, nice place." She shut the door behind him. "Yeah, thanks Joseph, you can wait anywhere in the house, the planner is in the room over there setting up."

Joseph walked over towards her wine bottles. "Thanks, you can call me Joey though." The buzzer sounded rang again. Claire hurried over towards it and opened the door, revealing Rafael. "Hola, Claire! So good to see you again." He said, giving her a firm handshake.

"You too Rafael," she pointed over towards Joey, who was sipping some wine, "That's Joseph, but call him Joey, he's part of the crew. The other guy should be here in a bit." Rafael made his way and introduced himself to Joey. The two seemed to be friendly, and started to chat about the heist.

Claire took a peek at the man inside the room. He seemed to be setting up various pictures and notes on the whiteboard. She looked away and went near the two at the table. "So Claire, who are we waiting for next?" Joey asked.

"Some guy named Eddie Cuervo. Typical Vagos gangbanger, he was on the list Lester sent me, I thought he was interesting." Again, the buzzer echoed through the apartment. "Speak of the devil, that's gotta be him." She walked over and opened the door, Eddie waiting in patience. He entered the house, greeting Claire. ""Wassup homes? Nice place."

"Joey, Rafael this is Eddie. Eddie, this is Joey and Rafael." Claire announced as she motioned the two towards them. Claire then opened the door to the planroom and the others soon followed. The man was spinning around in a chair before he stood up and announced his plans.

"So, Mr. Crest said you might be able to help me out with something. Well not me, so that's clearly, not me that you're gonna be helping, and I want it understood that I am not involved. Just a bystander doing a favor and this is not an offer of employment so much as an opportunity, and well, anyway it's getting a bit technical but, the point is sometimes our fair and legal justice system makes mistakes, and this is one such time."

The man went near the desk and picked up a picture of a mugshot of a old man. "Here he is, Professor Maxim Rashkovsky. You know The Professor, used to be head of research in the army, three doctorates, overconfident polymath, vain sociopath, tedious egomaniac, control freak, geneticist, weapons developement, engineer, car nut, but definitely not a people's person."

He handed the picture to Rafael, and so he passed it along to the rest, taking glances before they put it away. "Accused of espionage along with everything else?" He asked, and everyone just drew a blank. "You don't remember? Well, lucky you. Exceedingly vain and self absorbed man, brilliant at everything he does, yadda yadda yadda, makes you wanna puke. He's a goddamn traitor."

The man then went towards the chair and sat down once more. "I mean, he's a rat but he pays, incarcerated for a crime he did commit, but let's just say money talks and he's going to walk. So, we got a few things to get ready, all pretty straight forward, do them one at a time but anyway you like. Standard OP for a gov fac breakout, if you know what I mean?" The man got some confused stares before he continued.

"...rad..." he said awkwardly. He pointed towards the first picture. "Alright first thing: There's a plane, then we got a bus, then, er, well, two things; we got the inmate transfer schedule, and Rashkovsky's car, more on that later, let me show ya."

"We need the plane to get the professor out of the country, it's currently being used to traffic drugs by transnational street gang, the Vagos. The bus, we need a standard Bolingbroke Transport Vehicle, the least traffic is on the route from Paleto Bay, alright, that's where you'll be able to get a hold of one. You can get a hard copy of the Inmate Transit Schedule at the LSPD's Mission Row station. Go in, unarmed, play it cool, you might not have a problem that's a two person job, max. The other two handles his prized Casco, we believe it's going to be shipped to Korea by a luxury car theft ring."

He took a breath and finished his talk, making his way towards the door. "Okay, Mr. Crest said that you guys were at least semi-competent, well, Professor Rashkovsky pays well." The man then left the room, and then the apartment. The crew turned around to the whiteboard and inspected the setups.

"I think we should do the easiest setup first, the transfer schedule," Eddie advised, "We'll get it out of the way and be more prepared." Joey added to this also. "Gotta agree with him there, but who's gonna play the cops?"

"I use to be a cop, I'll go. I think Joey should join me too, he seems to have less tattoos." Claire announced. "Rafael and Eddie would go to the car."

"What kind of car did he say it was?" Rafael asked. "Casco, have fun with it." Claire replied, then both Rafael and Eddie looked at each other and smiled, knowing that their love of cars would skyrocket driving it.

"What about the other setups? When should we do those?" Joey asked. "The next shipment from the plane won't be until tomorrow, we should do that then. But when we hit it I can't fight, I don't want any homies or someone recognizing me." Eddie said.

Claire nodded and turned to the board. "Alright, then let us get started."

* * *

Claire and Joey walked outside the door wearing the fake police uniforms the man had supplied. Both of them had put on makeup on their arms to cover up their tattoos, and done their hair in a tight, slick bun and ponytail, respectively. Then, Eddie and Rafael, wearing dark and black clothing and gloves walked after them.

"Damn, you guys look like actual cops." Eddie commented. "I would've gave you shit, man. I really dislike cops, those putos get more and more violent and corrupt."

"Let's not waste time, Eddie and Rafael, take my Fugitive and go towards the docks. The dude at my house said we need a cop car. See you guys soon." Eddie and Rafael nodded and took the car and began driving away in a hurry.

"How do you think we should get the cops on us?" Joey asked. "Let's go to a pay phone and call 911, say that's there's been a robbery, you should shoot a couple of times in the air. Once they're here, we steal the car. Ready?" Joey nodded and brought out a pistol and turned off the safety.

Claire ran towards a pay phone near the park outside and payed the change and dialed 911. "911 what's your emergency?"

"There's a crazy man! He robbed me! He has a gun, send people here now!" Claire faked sobbed, while she nodded cued Joey, who shot twice in the air. "Understand, sending police on their way."

"Please hurry!" Claire hanged up the phone while she motioned Joey to hide near a bush. "How long do you think they'll be here?" He asked. "I'd say about two minutes, four tops."

"Should we knock them out. That way they won't report for a while." Joey advised. Suddenly, the police siren rang out as they drove near the street. The two police officers, eerily resembling Claire and Joey, came out pistols drawn, searching the area. Joey picked a small rock and threw it in the opposite bush towards the left. The officers noticed the sound and went to the bush where he threw the rock.

Claire and Joey slowly rose from their bush and crept to the cops. With one swift move, they both knocked out the cops, both falling on the bush. The took the cops' radios and set their own radios to their frequency. "Alright, to the cruiser. You'll drive." Claire said.

Inside the heavy coffee scented car, they realized that other police sirens were nearing. "Shit, We need to go!" Joey said. They drove away trying to avoid any other cop cars that were driving near them. After a few minutes of turning corners and hiding in alleys, it seemed that they lost them. "I think they gave up, let's go to the station." Claire said.

"Where was it again?" Joey asked.

"Mission Row, let's go."

* * *

Rafael and Eddie drove down the highway to the LS docks, not really speaking to each other the entire way. The remained quiet until they drove towards the docks. Once they reached near the boat, they saw Korean guards, weapons ready and loaded.

"Shit, get your gun ready." Eddie said. Rafael brought out a Zavasta 700 shotgun and Eddie brought out an Assault Rifle, a Type 56 Norinco II. The guards saw the two men in the car shuffle and load various objects before approaching them.

"Hey, you can't be here! Get lost!" One of them shouted, bringing his SMG up. Rafael lowered the window and blasted him away. In an instant, gunfire erupted from the car theft guards. The car was soon shot up to nearly nothing, with Eddie and Rafael barely escaping the car. They hid behind a large orange container.

"Shit, they destroyed the car." Rafael said.

"That doesn't matter, we were gonna leave it anyways dumbass." Eddie fiches as bullet whizzed overhead. "Let's get rid of these guys." Eddie peeked over and emptied his magazine over at the guys shooting from the rails of the ship. Three of the shooters dropped dead on the boat and one fell overboard. Rafael shit over the wall randomly, managing to pop the tires of the car parked next to the boat, and wounding a mobster.

Eddie then brought out a small flare gun looking device and attached it to his assault rifle. "What the hell is that?" Rafael asked. "Grenade launcher!" Eddie yelled over gunfire, he loaded a small cylinder inside and popped it over. Soon a loud pump noise was heard, and the car exploded in a fireball, killing the rest of the mobsters near it.

"Alright, I hope the car is worth the effort!" Eddie said, as they both boarded the ship.

* * *

Claire and Joey drove up near the police station and parked their vehicle next to various cop cars. "There's the station, try not to act stupid." They walked up to the station, opening the doors, being greeted by two cops and an arrested woman, who drunkenly said hello. Joey simply nodded and they both went to the small office. Claire stood watch next towards the door while Joey went inside to search the documents. Joey saw a clipboard with the schedule and quickly hid them in his pants.

He exited out the door and gave Claire a furtive nod before she walked out with him. They both left the station unnoticed and towards their cruiser and left the street. They both gave sighs of relieve and received a radio transmission from the planner, telling them to torch the car in the underpass near the freeway. "Damn, I liked driving this thing." Joey commented sadly. "Trust me, it gets boring." Claire responded.

The reached the freeway and went to the underpass, there, there was a red Felon GT and two jerry cans. The two parked the car and collected the cans and began pouring the car in it. Until the cans were empty, Joey made a trail safely away from the car. He brought out a match and lit it, the car soon engulfed in flames, then an explosion rocked the place. Claire went inside the Felon and Joey was in pursuit. Once inside, they drove to the apartment and placed the transfer schedule securely.

"Finally, this damn makeup feels uncomfortable as hell." Joey remarked, as he tried to scrub away the makeup on his arms, revealing his tribal tattoos. "Eh, it becomes a chore at first but it's okay." Claire responded. She grabbed her earpiece and tried to signal Eddie and Rafael. "Yo, where are you guys at?"

Eddie's voice came first, a bit wobbly and broken from the radio. "We're still driving towards the drop off, we got a lot of heat from the Khangpae!"

Then, Rafael's voice mirrored. "We are too far for you to reach us, don't bother coming for us!"

"Alright then, don't die."

"We'll try not to."

 **Several minutes earlier…**

Eddie and Rafael had just boarded the large ship, they moved slowly as to not slip in the bodies from the mobsters and their blood. They reached a corner, and Rafael prompted they search different sides to the ship. "I'll go right, and you go left, the car in somewhere in the front. Whoever gets to the car first will drive." He said.

"Sounds fair, see you then homes." Rafael nodded at Eddie and went towards the right of the ship, and Eddie went left. Rafael almost immediately encountered fire once he turned the corner, he quickly took cover and fired blindly. The man who was shooting and been grazed in the leg severely and fell over, Rafael took his chance and shot at the body, hitting him in the chest and killing him. He moved up before he took fire again.

Eddie had a surprisingly clear way towards the ship, he had been ignored by mobsters who fired on Rafael. He got a small transmission from the planner of the heist, saying that the car was located inside the top most crate. Eddie continued until was shot at by a man waiting on the head of the ship. Eddie took cover near a crate and tried to pinpoint the location of fire.

Suddenly, the man gave a small yell and was launched a few feet. Eddie peeked his head and saw that Rafael had finished him. "Andale Amigo!" Rafael called out, before he jumped towards the crate. Eddie hastily climbed the crate he took cover in and started jumping the rest to the of the crates. Alas, Rafael had manage to reach the crate and destroyed the lock and opened it. Inside, an orange Casco collecting dust glimmered through the moonshine, a look of excitement coming on to him. He entered the driver's seat and Eddie begrudgingly went towards the passenger's seat.

"How are we gonna get off the boat?" Eddie inquired to Rafael. Rafael tried to scan the area, and found that there was a little ramp near the front. He slammed the pedal and the launched out the box and flew over the ramp, landing hard on the pavement of the docks. "Holy shit!" They both exclaimed, as they began driving away. Once they left the docks to the highway however, they noticed they were being pursuited by large, black SUVs. "Hey Rafael, I think they know we're here." Eddie said, bringing out his Assault Rifle. He sat on the car door and took aim at their pursuers.

The SUVs began firing at the car, nearly missing the two. Eddie began firing at the cars, managing to kill one driver and making him swerve off the road. Suddenly, Claire's voice began in their earpieces. "Yo, where are you guys at?"

"We're still driving towards the drop off, we got a lot of heat from the Khangpae!" Eddie hastily replied. Rafael began talking as well. "We are too far for you to reach us, don't bother coming for us!"

"Alright, try not to die." She said a bit nonchalantly. "We'll try not to." Eddie reloaded his rifle and fired. He manage to pop one of the tires and the SUV swerved and collided into another SUV, ceasing their chase. "Fuck, did you see that?" Eddie excitedly asked, as Rafael kept driving. "Hey, we're here." Rafael said, Eddie noticed the scenery had changed from green and grey to a bleak, sandy brown. He went back inside the car. "Shit, you drive real damn fast." Eddie marked, Rafael just chuckled in appreciation. "Thanks Amigo, it's my specialty." Rafael pulled up near a junkyard, while a woman the planner had said would be there came into view. In a caffeine-induced, jittery voice, she demanded that they leave. Leaving the car with her, they both contacted Claire. "Claire, we dropped off the Casco, are being paid yet?" Eddie asked.

"Check your bank account." Eddie and Rafael brought their phones and went online. After logging in, they gasped in delight. "20 G's?!"

"Yep, I didn't get it though, which is bullshit. We'll continue the next set up tomorrow." Claire ended. Rafael and Eddie put their phones away, and talked to each other. "You gonna in Sandy Shores?" Rafael asked. Eddie shook his head in disgust. "Hell no, I hate the meth-addled rednecks here man, i'd rather go home. I'll just call a homie to pick me up. What about you?"

"Eh, I know a good hotel near here, i'll just stay there. See you, my friend."

"Alright then, see you later homes." Then both began going their separate ways.

"Alright Joey, seems they got the car done." Claire said. Joey was sitting in the heist room, looking over the instructions for the next set up. "Okay, thanks for the opportunity then Claire, had some real fun." Joey replied. "I'm keeping the uniform,by the way, seems like a nice piece of nostalgia when I tell my grandkids their grandpa was a criminal." He joked. "I'm gonna go now Claire, take care." He finished leaving the room. "You too." Claire hastily replied. As soon as she heard the apartment door close, she took the red marker and crossed off the the Station Setup.

She put it down and admired the instructions, waiting anxiously to do them tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: here it is, first setup of the Prison Break. I introduced two new OCs, Joseph Adeyinka by Tom The Author and Eddie Cuervo by Native Guns. For the others who submitted OCs, please know that I didn't use your OCs for this heist was because their skills sets didn't really match the ones needed for this particular heist, but don't worry, they won't be left to collect dust.**

 **As for the spanish translations, they were very rough, so don't take it as exactly as i said it if I was wrong. And the reason why Claire snapped at the ladies is because in some latino communities, where I'm from at least, tall girls were often mocked for their height. Didn't really know why.**

 **Also, If you're wondering why I uploaded this before the new chapter of Spark of Fire it was because I started on this first, I decided to work on both chapters, explaining the long wait. The new Spark of Fire will be uploaded as soon as possible.**

 **Anyways, leave a review, follow or favorite, do whatever. Thanks for Reading**

 **\- Big Bravo (10/25/15)**


End file.
